The present invention relates to an adjustable compass device. More particularly, the invention relates to an adjustable compass device for making circles and parts of circles of variable diameter.
Objects of the invention are to provide an adjustable compass device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, assembled and used with facility, convenience and rapidity, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to produce circles and parts of circles of different desired diameters with great accuracy and facility.